The present invention relates to a micro electrode and a method for producing the same.
The micro electrode is, in general, designed to be directly inserted in a deep location in a living body. In addition to a passive function of simply picking-up a biological signal from the location, it may be used to have an active function of supplying the site of insertion with external electric energy to effect an electrochemical reaction.
Of the micro electrodes, those having such an active function are designated as "micro working electrode" and useful in analyzing minute amounts of substances produced at the location of the living body as a result of the electrochemical reaction, by means of voltammetry. The result of the measurement can be processed by an external appliance to give valuable information on bio-electrochemical phenomena of the living body.
In addition, the micro working electrode can be placed in a fluid path of liquid chromatography and used in detecting minute or trace amounts of the substance included in the flowing liquid.